Fracasada
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Femslash. Sailor Nyanko no era nadie para decir que Sailor Siren era una fracasada y Sailor Lead Crow no iba a permitir que continuara rebuznando incoherencias de esa manera. Reto: Villanos.


**Título:** Fracasada.

**Claim:** Sailor Lead Crow/Sailor Siren.

**Palabras: **806 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Leve femslash.

**Disclaimer:** Si Sailor Moon fuese mío el Seiya/Serena sería canon, por lo que obviamente no soy Naoko Takenouchi. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro; mas está prohibida su copia parcial o total.

**Summary:** Femslash. Sailor Nyanko era nadie para decir que Sailor Siren era una fracasada y Sailor Lead Crow no iba a permitir que continuara rebuznando incoherencias de esa manera.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto "villanos" del foro "El destino de una estrella".

* * *

Acomodó su uniforme y se estiró suspirando pesadamente, al tiempo que recargaba de brazos cruzados en la pared. Necesitaba pensar, no le quedaba demasiado tiempo antes de que Sailor Galaxia planease en eliminarla a ella también. A eso se le podía sumar que no tenía la compañera más agradable del mundo. Rodó los ojos molesta. Sailor Nyanko podía llegar a ser cualquier cosa excepto agradable. Extrañaba a la, de cierta manera a la irritante, Sailor Siren. Ambas eran molestas; pero algo había en ella que la hacía simpática y te hacía reír, mientras que Nyanko solamente te daba dolores de cabeza.

¿A quién engañaba? Extrañaba a esa vaga y golosa Sailor de aluminio, era su compañera y rival desde que tenía memoria, y estaba segura de que desde antes también. Habían compartido tanto juntas, que sentía que una parte de sí misma se había ido con su amiga.

No tenía tiempo para estar pensando en aquello y seguir sintiéndose mal, debía encontrar la verdadera semilla estelar para que la muerte de Siren no fuese en vano, no podía permitirlo.

Con decisión, atravesó los largos pasillos de la emisora "Galaxia" que presumían su perfecto color blanco. Se podía escuchar el sonido de sus tacones aguja el lustroso piso. Todo parecía igual y monótono, no estaba del todo segura si se había perdido entre los corredores y se había pasado la puerta del lugar donde tenía que trabajar, sin darse cuenta. Aparentaba que todo se había vuelto demasiado vacío y aburrido desde que Siren no estaba con ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo después encontró la puerta que tanto buscaba. Entró y evitando las enormes pilas de papeles desordenados —desorden cortesía de Nyanko—, intentando encontrar el bendito escritorio perdido entre tanto lío. Tras una lucha por quitar un montón de porquerías, papeles y demases, halló lo que buscaba. Quitó de encima de la silla del mismo, una caja inservible, para poder sentarse en ella y revisar una carpeta con posibles futuras víctimas.

Pero antes de si quiera poder leer la primera línea, con un fuerte azote en la puerta entró la causante de su dolor de cabeza y jungla de desperdicios. Y antes de poder quejarse por evidente desorden de la oficina, Nyanko se sentó encima de su escritorio y comenzó a limarse la uñas.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?— preguntó sarcásticamente Lead, con una voz llena de ácido. Ese día obviamente no estaba de buen humor, cosa que su compañera pasó por alto, sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Estoy limándome las uñas— respondió tranquilamente, mientras cruzaba sus piernas, sin prestarle atención a la mujer que tenía en frente. Lead rodó los ojos, contando hasta diez para no estallar. —Por cierto— comenzó diciendo —creo que deberías ordenar todo esto— eso ya era suficiente.

—¡¿Disculpa?! Limpias el chiquero de Siren para armar el tuyo y ¿pretendes que lo ordene? ¿Qué tornillo se te zafó? Yo no voy a ordenar nada tuyo.

—Ah, perdona. Es que pensé que te encargabas de la limpieza porque has tardado tanto en intentar encontrar la verdadera semilla estelar que imaginé que ya no te dedicabas a eso, al ver cuán mal le fue a tu amiga, la fracasada _esa._ Si continúas así terminarás igual que ella—sonrió con petulancia.

Aquello ya era suficiente. ¿Quién se creía ella para decir eso de su amiga? Siren no era ninguna fracasada, solamente falló en la misión. Nyanko no tenía derecho a decir aquello. Estaba segura de que su seño estaba fruncido todo lo que era capaz.

—Siren no era una fracasada— dijo entre dientes en lo bajito, controlándose por no tirársele encima a estúpida que tenía en frente; mas esta parecía no haberla escuchado en lo absoluto, lo que hizo que no pudiese controlar su ira por más tiempo. —¡Siren no era una fracasada!— gritó finalmente y esto ocasionó que Nyanko se cayese de donde estaba sentada y la mirase con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin ser capaz de articular algo coherente. —¡No tienes derecho a decir eso! No eres nadie, ¿entiendes? Nadie para decir eso. Tú no la conocías lo suficiente como para dar un juicio sobre su persona. De modo que deja rebuznar incoherencias y ponte a trabajar, porque yo voy a buscar la semilla estelar. — terminó diciendo, antes de salir de aquella oficina.

No sabía exactamente qué rayos había hecho; pero no soportaba que una infeliz como Nyanko hablase así de Siren. Quizá fuese porque era su amiga más cercana o… Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, al tiempo que salía del edificio, sin saber exactamente a dónde iba; pero de algo estaba segura: debía encontrar la verdadera semilla estelar para mantener el honor de su amiga caída.

_Por Siren. _Pensó antes de doblar en la esquina, localizando a su nueva víctima.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, que me hacen feliz :3_


End file.
